regalgoblinsfandomcom-20200216-history
Rollplay Solum Episode 35
Recap Ambush outside Dim Reach The party is in the woods to the west of the Voraci controlled down of Dim Reach. There are here to find & assassinate Voraci Lord Kelbourn, the General in charge of the Army of Voraci attacking the Longborn Kingdom. Monsieur Varnouche sends in his Giant War Racooon, Lotor, in to the town to scout. After some time the party have Monsieur Varnouche create an illusion of a humanoid monster with an alligator face, human female chest, waist of a bear, human legs. They have the illusion start to dance, and the part wait in ambush. After 15 minutes a Worg comes by, and a Orc shoots an arrow at the illusion. Monsieur Varnouche has the illusion run the Worg & Orc into the ambush spot. Once in position, Voytek Redhorn casts Dictate on the Orc, telling him to bring a patrol of people over to the ambush spot. The Orc turns around and rides the Worg back into Dim Reach. 12 Orcs, each on top of Worgs, comes out to meet the illusion, which Monsieur Varnouche has made 40 foot tall. The orcs fire on the illusion and Monsieur Varnouche has the illusion die from the damage, and explode into coins. One Orc is fooled, but the other 11 Orcs realise it is illusions and attack Voytex with bowshots that either miss or ping off the armor. Voytex kills the nearest Orc on a Worg. Marius kills 2 orc with a pair of bow shot. Voytex then slays another Orc. Marius kills another orc with an arrow. Jasper kills an Orc with his morning star. Monsieur Varnouche summons a swarm of spiders to attacking an Orc and Worg. Marius kills another orc. The 6 remaining orcs attack the party along with their Worg Mounts and the 6 Worgs who have lost their riders. The party continue to cut up the Orcs as Varnouche casts blur on himself. One orc retreats from the battle. Jasper is surrounded by 4 worgs. Voytek has 4 worgs (2 with riders), Marius has 1 worg on him. Voytex yells at Marius to shoot the fleeing orc, but he instead kills the worg next to him. The party finish off the orcs around them. The remaining worgs retreat after hearing a braying noise. With combat over, the party quickly disguise themselves as Voraci troops. The uniforms don't look good on Monsieur Varnouche & Jasper. Jasper uses Léa's ring to turn himself invisible. The party go camp in a different spot in the forest. The next day the party wake up to find Monsieur Varnouche giving everyone a pep talk/poem. The party decide to not infiltrate Dim Reach today and do it tomorrow when the heat has died down. During the day Monsieur Varnouche studies Léa's old spell book. Jasper wears Léa's boots of elven kind. Infiltrating Dim Reach The party approach the gates to the town. The party try to claim to be Voraci Troops, but their story has holes in it, so the Orcs go to arrest the party. Voytek casts "Inverted Ethics" on the Orc Officer and some of the Troops. The Officer Orders the Orcs to kill Voytek and arrest the rest. Only one Orc attacks, the other step aside. The party fight the hostile orc attacking them, killing them. The Orc Leader orders the Orc Troops to allow the party inside the town now. The party start to walk in, but Jasper points out how split the orcs are on this decision, with half the orcs on the wall still hostile. The party back out of the plan and return to the woods. While walking back to the woods, Monsieur Varnouche observes that he was going to cast a spell but since he was in armor it wouldn't work. Voytek casts "Command: Pee" on Varnouche, causing the Gnome to urinate. As the party reach the forest, they see Voraci riders coming for them. Varnouche runs for cover, Voytek casts Bless, Marius opens fire. The riders charge with their lances and stab Marius viciously, dropping him to 1 HP. Marius plays dead. 2 riders come for Varnouche and and knock him out from the damage. The last rider to come out is a figure in platemail, Voraci Lord Kelbourn himself, ordering his underlings to collect Marius & Varnouche. Voytex casts Dictate on the Voraci Lord to "Strip Naked and Touch Himself until Aroused", but the General Kelbourn resists. The Voraci Underlings patch up Varnouche, and drag him off, and collect Marius as well. The other riders surround Voytek and demand he surrender. Voytek disarms himself and is taken into custody. Lord Kelbourn and his riders take the party into town while Jasper, who is invisible, follows in secretly. Prisoners Jasper, Varnouche and Voytek are thrown in different cells while Jasper watches invisible. Other prisoners are other POWs. Jasper talks with Voytex quietly to let him know he is here. 45 minutes later, a group of 4 Lizardfolk Voraci Clerics comes into the jail. The clerics heal up Varnouche & Marius. The last cleric interrogates Voytex after casting Zone of Truth. Voytek admits to being from the Longborn Kingdom, but claims here was here to talk with Lord Kelbourn about baby Margaret and the brown robed man who offered to end the war in exchange for her. The Lizardfolk Voraci Clerics then leave. Jasper talks with the party. The other prisoners reveal there have been here for 4 days. There used to be 10 prisoners, but there are only 4 left now. Jasper gives Monsieur Varnouche Léa's extra Scroll of Telportation and gives it to Monsieur Varnouche. Monsieur Varnouche's cell is only next to Marius's cell, so he is only able to teleport out with him. Marius & Varnouche teleport back to the Longborn Kingdom. Jasper then gives Voytex a potion of invisibility. Jasper goes upstairs to try to find a key to Voytex's cell. The guard upstairs is asleep with their feet resting on the desk, the cell keys on the guard's waist. Jasper is able to take the keys without waiting the guard. Jasper goes downstairs and unlocks Voytek's cell, as well as the other prisoners. Voytek asks the other prisoners to wait 20 minutes before leaving. Voytek drinks the magic potion and he and Jasper then leave the jail and head outside without the party's gear. Jasper and Voytex flee the city and head back towards Longborn territory. Battle Stats Category:Rollplay Solum Episodes